Keseleo
by snowy thanamorha
Summary: Sakura keseleo, tapi kenapa Sasuke juga ikut teriak kesakitan? *bedasarkan kisah nyata sang author* - - . R&R? please.


**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY SNOWY**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, TYPOS, ABAL, ANEH, dsb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap hari minggu, _konoha park's _ selalu ramai oleh pengunjung, semua masyarakat konoha berbondong – bondong mengunjungi taman bermain yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung itu. Banyak wahana – wahana menarik yang ada di taman pusat kota ini. Ada yang bermain, berpiknik, ada pun orang yang sedang berkencan, ya seperti sepasang sejoli ini yang kini tengah duduk dibangku taman. Terlihat seorang gadis pink dengan mata emerald nya sedang membujuk seorang pria reven bermata onyx disampingnya.

"Sasukee... cobalah sesuap saja" bujuk perempuan pink itu menyodorkan sesuap _ice cream vanilla _ padanya. Sakura memang selalu berbagi apa yang dia punya pada sasuke, juga sebaliknya. sungguh pasangan yang romantis bukan?.

"Ck tidak sakura, itu menjijikan" serunya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dengan barang _menjijikan_ itu.

"Kau payah sasuke" cibir sakura, nama wanita itu.

"Sasuke.. ayo kita naik wahana yang itu" seru sang kekasih padanya. berjam – jam mereka disini cukup membuat sasuke bosan, pasalnya si bungsu uchiha ini tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi kini banyak orang yang memandangnya dan rata - rata cewek –cewek yang menatap genit sasuke.

"Sudahlah sakura, aku lelah" keluh sasuke yang memasang wajah lesu.

"Ini yang terakhir sasukee.. aku janji " mohon sakura dengan telapak tangan nya yang menyatu di depan dadanya.

"Haahh, baiklah" ujar sasuke mengalah.

"Yeayy... terima kasih sasuke" kata sakura sambil berlari menuju salah satu antrian loket wahana di _konoha park's._

"Hey sakura... jangan lari.. nanti kamu...  
"KYYAAAAA...".

...jatuh" . Baru saja sasuke memperingati nya sakura gadis pink itu kini sudah terduduk di aspal sambil memegangi kakinya, terkilir mungkin. Dengan sigap sasuke menghampiri sakura yang sedang meringis kesakitan dan memegang kaki yang terkilir itu.

"Kau tidak apa – apa sakura?".

"Aduhhh.. sakit sasukeee.. ".

"Baru saja aku mengatakan nya.. kau ini.." kata sasuke menggendong sakura dipunggung nya dan hanya dibalas tertawa kecil dari sakura.

"Kau terkilir tapi masih sempat tertawa" dengus sasuke.

"Aku senang di gendong sasuke" kata sakura membuat sasuke tersenyum tipis akan tingkah kekasihnya.

"KYAAAAAAA.." jeritan putri sang pemilik rumah kini menggelegar hingga ke penjuru dunia(?).

"Tenanglah sakuraaa.. tidak akan sakit" bujuk sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau sasuke, aku tau ini sakit, pokoknya aku tidak mau di urut" rengek sakura yang berusaha berlari meninggalkan sasuke yang mengejarnya.

"Sakitnya hanya sebentar sakura, kau tidak ingin kaki mu bengkak membesarkan?" sasuke memeluk erat sakura untuk menenangkan sang kekasih dari amukan maut nya, "aku akan menemanimu, kau mau kan di urut?" tanya sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari sakura.

"Dokter kau harus janji padaku bahwa ini tidak akan sakit" kata sakura mencoba meyakini dirinya.

"Iya, hanya sakit sedikit, tenang saja aku sudah ahli dalam pengobatan ini" ujar sang dokter pada sakura. Saat dokter mulai menyentuh pergelangan kaki sakura dan..

"Eittss.. tunggu tunggu, benar tidak akan sakit kan? Kau tidak bohong kn dokter" kata sakura memotong kegiatan sang doketer.

"Tenang lah sakura, percayalah padanya" sasuke duduk di samping sakura dan mulai memeluk tubuh sakura.

"Baik lah aku akan mulai" tangan dokter itu yang ingin memulai memijat kecil daerah pergelangan kaki sakura yang membengkak lalu..

"Tunggu.. a-aku , aku mau minum dulu" kata sakura mau – malu menatap sasuke.

"Haaaah.. baiklah, ini.. " sasuke memberikan segelas air putih pada sakura.

"Bisa kita mulai kembali?" tanya sang dokter dan mulai kembali dengan kegiatan nya, namun..

"Stop, err.. a-aku.." helak sakura yang mulai mencari - cari alasan.

"Apa lagi sakura" sasuke menatap tajam pada sakura yang dari tadi menunda – nunda pengobatan nya.

"Aku mau sama sasuke" ujanya menatap sasuke dengan mata puppy eyes nya seperti kucing minta makan -_- , sasuke menghampiri sakura dan memeluk sakura berusaha menenangkan jiwa sakura yang sudah di ambang ketakutan. Sasuke memeluk erat sakura agar ia tidak memberontak lagi.

"Tenanglah aku disini" bisik sasuke. Sasuke memberi kode pada dokter agar mulai mengobati sakura.

"Tau mau kan jika aku berbagi sakitnya?" tanya sakura sambil mengelus rambut sasuke membuat sasuke bingung.

"T-tunggu, KYAAAAA..." sakura yang sadar mulai merasakan sakit kini menjambak keras rambut reven sasuke hingga pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"ARRGGHH... sakit sakura" rintih sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukan erat nya.

"KYAAAAAA.. SAKIT SASUKE...".

"AARRGGHHH.. SAKIT SAKURA"

"LEPASKAN AKU SASUKE... INI SAKITTT" kata yang mulai teriak dan terisak itu.

"LEPASKAN RAMBUT KU SAKURA... INI JUGA SAKIT" ucap sasuke berusaha menghentikan jambak kan sakura. Tanpa mereka tahu sang dokter kini menatap heran pada mereka yang saling teriak dan memohon di lepaskan. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sakura pada rambutnya dan sakura berusaha melepaskan pelukan sasuke untuk pergi kabur dari ruangan itu.

"AAARRGGHH SAKURAA...".

"KYAAAAA SASUKEEE...".

Dan akhirnya rumah itu di penuhi oleh rintihan – rintihan mereka yang saling merasakan sakit. Sedangkan dokter nya sedang menahan agar tidak ikut teriak karena konsentrasinya diganggu oleh dua makhluk yang saling teriak dan memohon. Memang sakura selalu berbagi dalam hal apapun, bukankah mereka pasangan yang romantis? Bukan begitu sasuke? Hehehe XD *dichidori.

.

* * *

aneh kah? jelek ya? ini kisah nyata loh T_T *memandang miris kakiku yang membengkak* aku memang gak suka diurut, emang sakitnya sebentar tapi efeknya luar biasa bagi yang merasakanya.

sebenarnya fic ini udah lama bersarang di doc menagerku, habis aku ragu ragu buat mempublikasikannya.

review ya, aku butuh saran dari kalian semua, jika menemukan typo beri tahu aku ya.. agar aku bisa memperbaikinya, soalnya itu kelemahan aku. trims ^^

=snowy=


End file.
